Lost Girl
by ElizangelicaPeggyMaria
Summary: Rumple's daughter had been stuck in Neverland and knew that no one is going to save her. She never expected to see him or her twin brother Baelfire on the island after they abandoned her. But what if the family reunited in Neverland and she is not who she was, but Pan's Lost Girl? Will they be able to bring the old her back or will they fail?
1. Found

_**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT. All I know I own are my imagination and my Original Characters.**_

* * *

Chapter One: Found

As Ariel returned back to Storybrooke, Rumplestiltskin noticed someone spying at him and the Evil Queen. He formed his hands into a choke hold as the hooded stranger flew over to them. She took off the hood when the lad pinned the anonymous to the tree. They turned her back to them. What they saw was a young girl, age of 13 or 14, with brown locks, blue eyes, and a scar on her left eye. Rumple had quickly ripped her heart out and she gasped as Regina bound her hands.

* * *

Rustling could be heard coming from the bushes as Emma and the others took out their weapons and stood their grounds. Regina emerged from the bush holding a prisoner with Mr. Gold following suit. The Savior and her group looked relieved and lowered their weapons. "Well, if this is your version of a rescue party, we got here just in time."

Snow looked at the both of them. "What are you two doing here?"

Regina's head turned to the latter. "Well, same as you, except we actually have a chance." Regina took a look at the box the Dark One was holding. "Pandora's Box. It could trap Pan simply by opening the lid."

Neal was the first to make a move and turned to Emma. "You didn't tell me my father was with her."

Emma looked at him. "I didn't know." Then Tink interrupted.

"Wait, your Father is the Dark One?"

Bae turned to his Father once more. "Yeah, and he's not getting anywhere near Henry."

"Bae..." the Dark One tried to reason.

Emma's look shifted from him to Rumple. "Why? What are you talking about?"

He began to explain it, "There's a prophecy that says that Henry will be his undoing. He didn't come here to protect him. He came here to kill him."

The Evil Queen took a step back away from Mr. Gold and turned to him. "That's why you didn't want to find Neal before you got Henry back? Because you knew he'd spill your secret."

Rumple turned to the latter. "Everything I did was to protect Henry, to rescue him from Pan."

From looking down, Emma went back to life and pointed her sword at him, eyes wide. "It all makes sense. You left before we even made shore." Snow, Charming, and the others pointed their weapons at him. "You wanted to get to Henry first."

"To be on his own," Charming continued.

"So no one could stop you..." the devilishly handsome pirate followed.

"So you can kill him."

Rumple seemed tensed. "It's not gonna happen, not unless you go through all of us first."

He finally spoke up, looking at Emma. "You're making a mistake. I don't care if the boy is destined to be my undoing." He looked at Hook. "I won't hurt him."

Regina back talked, "Because that sounds just like you."

"Without me, you _will_ fail. I'm the most powerful amongst us."

Neal, his gaze shifted towards his father, said, "That's why we can't trust you."

"If I could give you my dagger, I would. But I can't."

"But you _can_ give me Pandora's box. I don't have to trust you if I could stop you."

Rumple took one look at the box he was holding. "Son..." He took a deep breath and gave Neal the box.

"Look at me, you so much as lift a finger to perform magic, you're gonna spend an eternity in this box."

The girl took so much pleasure in seeing them argue. "Oh, Bae... you impress me. You've changed a lot." She turned to look at Rumplestiltskin. "But I have also noticed that our Papa never seemed to change anything. Always the one caring about power."

Neal took a look at the captive Regina was holding. "You..." His face softened as soon as he recognized the face.

"Is that the way you greet your own twin sister? After you left me for many years?" She chuckled. "Oh Baelfire, you don't know how glad I am to see to people who abandoned me."

"What happened to you, Celindra?" Neal asked, shaking his head

"What happened to me? You dare ask such a question? Papa became the Dark One, that's what happened. You and I tried to convince him to go to a Land Without Magic. We thought that he would choose his family instead of a dagger that holds the powers to become the Dark One. But we were wrong. We were so wrong, Bae. He _didn't_ love us. He was just... a greedy coward who has no means of- of protecting us. All he wanted was power, not family. After he left us at the portal, we believed. We were taken to this island and joined the band. They... they treated us better than our own family did." Tears were building up in her eyes. "And when you escaped, when you decided to leave me... I knew. I knew that I wasn't capable of being loved. I used to think that way... until Peter told me that he will never leave. That's how I knew that my family aren't coming back. And if they ever do, I must prepare to get my revenge."

Rumple looked at her. "No... you- you're wrong. Why do you think I gave my spell to Regina, dearie? It's because I wanted to be with you and Bae."

"Liar." With a flick of her hand, the ropes binding her wrists were taken off.

"Stop." Regina held her heart. The scarred young girl stopped her attempts of escape and sat down.

A few moments later, she looked at them. "The time is near," she said with a huge smirk on her face. "You'll never get there in time." That smile turned to a menacing laugh.

* * *

 _ **Ooh, what does she mean by "The time is near"? Sorry if it's short BTW. Please review because reviews make my day! :)**_


	2. Finding Wendy

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for all those who read and followed and made it their favorite! I'm truly grateful. Here's the next chapter of the story and as usual, I don't own any of the OUAT characters. I just... believe and imagine.**_

* * *

Chapter Two: Finding Wendy

The group was walking towards Pan's lair. Emma suddenly caught up to Hook and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We need to talk."

The pirate just kept walking along with Emma. "I've found when a woman says that, I'm rarely in for a pleasant conversation."

As they walked, the Savior spoke, "There has to be a way for David to leave the island."

"Well, there isn't."

"He told me about your brother, what happened. I know it can't be easy to talk about, but..."

"Well, then let's not, shall we?" Killian asked as he looked at her. "The water that cured David from dreamshade has connected him to the island. If he leaves, the connection is broken. The poison _will_ kill him."

"What if we take some of the water with us? That way he stays connected. He can stay alive in Storybrooke."

"For how long?" he asked. "Once the water runs out, the dreamshade _will take his life_."

Rumple, who had been in the back with his children, interfered, "Unless there was another cure." This made the duo look at him. "You suddenly interested in what I have to say? Thought I wasn't to be trusted."

As he walked, Emma looked at him.

"You're not, but I'll take my chances."

"Well, if you remember, I, too, was poisoned with dreamshade by a cowardly pirate." He looked at them and pointed at Killian with the both of his hands. "And yet..."

Emma looked down and looked back up at him. "Yes, and we know how you cured yourself... with a candle that takes another person's life. David is not that selfish."

The Dark One looked at her. "Oh, how noble."

"And how stupid," added the Pan's Lost Girl.

Neal glared at his sister as his father spoke. "The point is, after my near-death experience, I discovered much about the poison. I believe I could create an elixir back in my shop."

"What's your price?" Emma asked, listening to him.

"Well, this _is_ quite the favor. I'd expect one of equal weight in return." As he turned back, Bae's sister smiled. She could see lust for power in her father's eyes. But she needn't bother. He had always been this way, and always will be. She just sighed.

"No," Neal spoke up and decided to catch up with his dad. The lad looked at his soon as he spoke. "When we get back to Storybrooke, you're gonna save David because it's the right thing to do. No deals, no favors, understand?" This made Emma and Killian look at each other and back at them.

The man was about to speak, when he closed his mouth and looked at his son. He nodded his head, somehow fascinated. "Fine. I'll do as you ask."

Emma, shocked that the Dark One agreed, informed them, "I'll go tell David."

Celindra rolled her eyes. "You really believe him? He's the Dark One. He doesn't do just because someone asks him. What's the price, Rumplestiltskin?"

Gold turned to her daughter and shook his head. "I have changed, Celindra. Why can't you believe that?"

"Uh, because I never will?" the girl answered with hesitation laced in her tone.

As Emma took off, Neal and Hook followed her with Rumple and Celindra behind. They were met by Tinker Bell who said, "We're here. Pan's perimeter."

Emma smiled, "It's time." She nodded at Tinker Bell. "Tink will sneak us in the back like we planned." Regina rubbed her hands together. "We grab Henry. In and out, simple." The Savior, whose gaze had been lingering with Baelfire, asked, "You good with Pan patrol?"

Gold's son nodded. "Locked and loaded." He tapped the box that he placed inside his bag.

The Dark One stared at the swork Hook was carrying. "You mind if I, uh..." He pulled it out, and Charming took hold of his own sword in worry. "...borrow this?" He looked at it for a moment and pointed. "You said no magic, I agreed. But I'm not walking in there with nothing but my good looks."

As Hook watched him walk away, he began to state, "Now, I, on the other hand..."

David tossed him a sword, knowing what was on the one-handed pirate's mind that time. "Here, in case your good looks fail you."

"What does entering Pan's lair have to do anything with good looks? I'm really getting confused by you people..." Celindra muttered under her breath.

Hook looked at her for a moment and held the sword up. "Thanks, mate."

Emma looked at them. "Let's get Henry." They scattered and spied on the Lost Boys.

While looking at the Lost Boys, Gold asked, "Can I at least use magic on these boys?" His look and Neal's met and Baelfire simple answered with a "No."

Regina said, "I'll do it." The Dark One asked her if she remembered the spell and she looked at him before casting it on the boys, making them fall asleep.

They emerged from the plants they were hiding from, but no one saw a hint of Peter Pan nor Henry.

"Where's Pan?" Neal asked, readying the box.

"I don't know," Emma replied. "Henry!"

David said, "He's got to be somewhere."

"Where?" Snow asked with panic in her voice.

Suddenly they heard someone. "Help!" Emma rushed to where the sound was coming from. And found a girl locked up in a cell same as Neal's. She stopped and went over to her. She crouched down.

The girl looked at her. "You're an... an adult."

"My name's Emma. I'm looking for my son."

Something rustled and Neal was revealed. The girl looked at him and so did Emma.

Neal looked at her for a moment. "Wendy?" As he spoke her name, Rumplestiltskin joined them with Celindra.

"Do I know you?"

"It's Baelfire."

"You two know each other?" Emma asked.

The girl ignored her question and exclaimed, "Bae!"

But it was Neal who answered the question for her. "Yeah. Yeah, we do."

"Can it really be you?"

"Well, what do you expect?" Celindra asked as Emma looked at her before focusing on the two.

Bae grabbed a stone and set Wendy free. The two joined in a hug. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"What are you... what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I... I came back to save you and Celindra."

"Which failed once I tricked you," Celindra added.

There was a hint of smile in Neal's face as he asked, "You did that for me?"

"Well, I couldn't bear for you to be without a family, not after you told us that your mother and father were both dead." This made Rumple look at his daughter.

"What? It was Bae who told her, not me!" she shrugged.

Rumple then looked at Neal. What he told the young girl was unbelievable. "You told her I was dead?"

Baelfire looked at his father. "It was easier than telling the truth... our own father abandoned us." He looked back at Wendy.

 _'This is going to be trouble,' Celindra thought._

* * *

 ** _So... what did you think? I hope you can review and tell me your opinions about how the story goes on. Please make it favorite and follow too. It would mean so much to me. See you next time! :)_**


End file.
